


Bar Perks

by Devarkle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:26:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devarkle/pseuds/Devarkle





	Bar Perks

Castiel was at work when his boss came to tell him bad news.  
“We need to fire some people because we can’t afford to pay them.” Liz said to castiel, while following him around as he was working.  
“I say you should fire Steve. He just takes naps when he’s here.” He said, chuckling. He had no idea what was about to happen.  
“Well he doesn’t get paid as much as some people, including you, so we don’t need to fire him. However, we are going to need to fire you.”  
“What the fuck, Why?”Cass was livid.  
“Because you get paid almost twenty dollars an hour and he gets paid thirteen dollars an hour, as does almost every body else.”  
“So what your saying is because I do my fucking job I’m getting fired.”  
“Not exactly. It’s because you do your job so well,and we need to not have people that we have to pay more than others. You understand, right?”  
“Yeah, sure.”   
Castiel took off his work belt and work shirt and threw them on the floor at her feet.  
He drove to his house to get a shower because he was dirty, and to call his friends to see if they wanted to get a drink at Mo’s. They were all busy so he got a shower and went by himself.  
Once he got there he sat at the counter talked to Kaitlyn, the bar tender, and ordered a drink. He sat there for hours before he noticed the gorgeous man staring at him from the corner of the room. So he waited a little bit, then him walked over to him and sat down.  
“Hey.” Castiel said looking at this man’s beautiful green eyes.  
“Hey.”   
“Do you have a name?”   
“Dean, what’s yours?” Dean said smiling a little.  
“Castiel, but most people call me Cass. What brings you here tonight?”  
“Just felt like getting a drink, you?”  
“I got fired because i make to much money.” Cass said as he looked at the floor thinking to him self. Great, now he thinks im an ass.  
“Oh, I’m sorry.”  
“No.” cass said shaking his head, “I’m sorry, that made me sound like an ass.”  
“Yeah, a little bit.”  
There was a moment of awkward silence then Dean said.  
“Dance.”  
“What?” He looked back at Dean confused.  
“Dance with me.” Dean said putting out his hand for cass to take it.  
“Oh, uh, i dont know how to dance.” But he took deans hand anyway.  
“Don’t worry,” he lead them to the floor, “I’ll show you.”  
Cass stood with his back against Deans stomach. He slowly slid his hands down to cass’s hips and they swayed back and forth, everything faded away, the people, the music, and the drinks.  
Dean let Cass take control of the dancing and Cass turned in his arms. Pulling him close as he put one of his hands on deans hip and the other on his chest, he could feel the sharp inhale he did. Cass removed his hand, and looked at dean in case he did something wrong.  
“Are you okay?” Cass asked too quickly his words blurred together a little.  
“Yeah.” Dean said as he closed his eyes.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah.” He opened them and looked at cass’ ocean blue eyes.  
“Cause if i’m over stepping bounderies just let me know and i’ll stop.”  
Dean pulled cass closer, they were touching now. Cass could feel deans breath on him, it sent a shiver down his spine.  
“Am I over stepping boundries?” Dean asked smiling.  
“N-no.”  
“Okay then, your not either.”  
Dean put one hand on cass’s neck and kissed him. Cass was suprised, Deans lips were softer than he thought they were. He relaxed and that made dean smile.   
“What?” Cass pulled away scared.   
“Nothing just,” Dean chuckled.  
“What?” Cass took a step back.  
“It’s nothing bad, actually it’s good. You should feel special.”   
“Well What is it?”  
“This is the farthest i’ve ever gotten with a guy.” Dean pulled him close again.  
“Really? How?”  
“Well, there was this one time where this dude was so hammered he forgot he had a wife. Then a guy forgot he had a husband,and his husband came in the bar and beat the shit out of me.”  
“When?!”  
“Like last week. I still have some battle scars from it.”   
“Where? What kind? WERE YOU STABBED?”  
“On my chest, normal scars and cuts, and yes. Do you want to see?” He already knew the answer.  
“Uh, um, uh.” Cass just stood there he didn’t know what to say.  
Dean shook his head and started to take off his shirt, when it uncovered his lips but covered his eyes Cass kissed him, he turn bright red and cass laughed.  
“What’d you do that for?” Dean asked still bright red but his shirt was off.  
“Because. Was it okay?” Cass was worried now.  
“My god man, are you gonna ask me that every time you kiss me or do anything with me?” Dean was even redder after proccesing what he just said.  
Cass’ eyes were huge. “Anything huh?” A smirk formed on his lips.  
Dean squinted at him and mumbled something. He grabbed cass’ hand and placed it on a scar.  
“Feel it?”  
“Yeah.” Cass said then he noticed a tattoo on deans upper chest.   
Dean let go of cass’ hand and let him wander.  
The Kaitlyn looked over and saw them, “Hey! You cant do that here, get a room.”  
But Cass and Dean didn’t pay attention, so the Kaitlyn walked over to them and said, “Hey, you can’t be shirtless here nor can you feel each other up so GET A ROOM!”  
“Oh sorry,” Dean looked at cass. “Let’s go?”  
Cass could only nod his head he didn’t think dean would want to go through with it.  
“Want me to call you a cab?” the Kaitlyn asked.  
“Nah, i only had half of a drink, i’ll drive.”  
They left and got into Deans car.  
“Where do you want to go?” Dean asked hoping cass would say his place because sam was home.  
“Um, Is your brother home?”  
“Probably.”  
“Then let’s go to my place.”  
Dean nodded his head and drove.   
“Is that okay?” Cass asked Looking at him  
He pulled the car over and looked at cass.  
Dean leaned over and kissed him.  
“Was that okay?”Dean asked after settling back in his seat.  
“Yeah?”  
“Okay now where am i going?”  
“Uh. 469 13th Street.”  
“Google maps that please.”  
Once they got to cass’s place, they threw their jackets on the couch. Cass had Dean against the wall kissing him, then he stopped for a minute.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Cass asked.  
“Positive.” Dean said kissing Cass.  
“Okay, if you want me to stop let me know.”  
Dean nodded.  
“Uh, sorry to interupt but wheres your bathroom?” He asked turning bright red.  
“I’ll show you.” He took deans hand and led him to the bedroom. “That door right there.”  
“Okay thank you.”  
Dean walked in and closed the door, immediatly after cass stripped to just jeans and laid on the bed like Rose from te titanic. Dean walked out a couple minutes later.  
“Paint me like one of your french girls.”   
Dean just stood there, cass laughed and got up. He walked over to Dean and started to undress him. First he pulled his shirt up and kissed his neck. Next he got down on his knees and started to undo Deans belt, he threw it to the side and started to unbutton his pants, but he paused and looked up at him.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Want me to continue?”  
“Yeah, but,” Dean was scared.  
“But waht?”  
“Slowly, please.”  
“Okay.”  
Cas stood up, put his hands on Deans warm body and pulled him close. Dean put his arms around Cass’s neck and kissed him deeply. Cass picked dean up and started to walk over towards the bed, dean pulled away and said.  
“How can you lift me?”  
“Your pretty light and im pretty strong.”  
“Hmm, fair enough.” He proceeded to kiss cas some more.  
Cas contiued to walk towards the bed. Once he got there he laid dean down and got on top of him. Cas kissed him some more before pulling away and looking at him with asking eyes. Dean nodded and Cass got up to go get a condom. When he got back dean was sitting up on the bed covered up with the blanket.  
“What’s wrong?” Cass asked almost about ready to give up and go to sleep.  
“Is This gonna be like a one night stand?”  
Cas was silent, because it was going to be but now he doesnt know what to say.  
“So it is.” Dean said pushing his lips together and shook his head. “I’m just gonna leave.”  
Cass didn’t say anything he didn’t know whay to say.   
“You know, I actually thought i meant something to you, but now i know i was wrong. I was just a vulnerable stranger in a bar that you were gonna use then throw away like a plastic fork.” Dean said as he got up to get his clothes. “That’s fucked up. You dont just do all this shit with some one then throw ‘em away like trash the next morning.”  
“Sorry. I didn’t think it meant that much to you.”  
“Sorry? Thats it?” He put his pants on, “What part of Ive never gotten this far with a guy before did you not understand?”  
Cass just stood there. Dean was fully dressed.  
“Fuck you.” He walked out the door.

 

The End


End file.
